AP Pistol
| weight = Light | ammo = 18 (36 with extended clip) | price = Unknown | manufacturer = Vom Feuer (GTA V) | sold in = Ammu-Nation |Unlocked After = Three's Company (GTA V) Rank 33 (GTA Online) |related = Automatic 9mm }} The Vom Feuer A'rmor-'''P'iercing Pistol, known in-game as the '''AP Pistol is a fully-automatic pistol that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The AP Pistol is a striker-fired fully automatic pistol featured in GTA V. It is chambered in 9x18mm. It is much like the Automatic 9mm from The Lost and Damned. The gun is seen being used by Michael De Santa during Three's Company, as well as by Franklin Clinton, in the official gameplay trailer. It appears to resemble a Colt SCAMP with elements from the OTs-33 Pernach. Both Colt SCAMP and OTs-33 Pernach however, are outdrew from agency and are rare up to date. It also has similarities to the Glock pistol series, especially the Glock 18 in performance and having the ability of full-auto firing, as well as to 17C/24 in appearance due to their long barrels. Unlike the Auto 9mm, the AP Pistol is much more accurate, and has a lighter recoil, which can be lightened even more with a suppressor attachment. It has an 18-round magazine with the option to extend to 36 rounds. Due to its high accuracy, high rate of fire, common ammo, high power, and having a large magazine size (with extended clip) it is arguably the best drive-by weapon in the game. It is all-round superior to the Micro SMG due to the higher rate of fire, much better accuracy in sustained fire, and slightly higher magazine capacity, however the Micro SMG is the weapon equipped by default during drive-bys, needing several weapon changes to get the AP Pistol, although this can be fixed in GTA Online by simply tossing all other drive-by weapons. GTA V Overview *Damage - 1.2 *Fire Rate - 3.2 *Accuracy - 2.8 *Range - 1.2 Customization Gallery General File:Michael Pistol-The-Extraction.GTAV.jpg|Michael using a different modeled AP Pistol during Three's Company. File:FranklinAPPistol-GTAV.jpg|Franklin using the AP Pistol. BatiChase-GTAV.jpg|Franklin doing a drive-by with an AP Pistol whilst riding a Bati 801RR. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy (2).jpg|A GTA Online player armed with the AP Pistol. APPistolGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the AP Pistol HUD APPistol-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. APPistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. First Person AP_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding AP_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming AP_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights AP_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia *The AP Pistol originally resembled an OTs-33 Pernach in early development, as seen in official screenshots. However, its design was drastically changed in the final product, possibly to avoid making the AP Pistol too similar to a real weapon. *During the rappelling part of "Three's Company", Michael fires his AP Pistol in three-round bursts instead of fully-automatic shots; he can fire single shots or two-round bursts if the player slightly taps the firing button. *The AP Pistol seems to be the weapon of choice for Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez, as they both use it in the mission The Wrap Up. *It is the second automatic pistol in the series after the Automatic 9mm from The Lost and Damned. *The AP Pistol is a drive-by weapon of choice for players. It is lighter and has a faster firing speed than the Uzi. It also holds 18 bullets (36 with extended mags), compared to the Uzi's 16 (30 with extended mags). It also deals higher damage, being able to destroy a car in two magazines. Also, it has more chances of hitting an enemy, due to the low recoil. Navigation }} de:AP-Pistole es:Pistola perforante Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Handguns